The End of the Human Race!
by UltimateAlpha-DragonFist
Summary: The world has been taken over by an evil mastermind named Kabuto!We don't how he got here ,but he brought others like me are good,some are nice,and some are just plain annoying!Cops aren't strong enough to stop them...but am I?OC self-insert!


_**The End Of the Human race!**_

_**Authors note: Hey this is my naruto I've had this idea in my head for almost 4 months and I didn't know how to write it ,but now I have some experience in this "writing world" so hopefully it turns out how I want it to...make sure to pm,comment,(maybe favorite) this story please just don't read and leave because that's just...Ugh!And for the fans that have trouble making a face for my OC then I made the appearance of him,and put it as the cover image! **_

_**P.S. for my fans or new coming fans( that enjoyed the chapter) that haven't already heard,a new chapter will be released every Monday at 9:00 pm...**_

_**Summary:The world has been taken over by an evil mastermind named Kabuto!We don't how he got here ,but he brought others like are good,some are nice,and some are just plain annoying!Cops aren't strong enough to stop them...but am I?OC self-insert!**_

_**Prologue: It has been almost a year since kabuto and other naruto came out into the human world and caused a instant war killing over 1 Billion people( including children). He has taken control over earth and with his reincarnation jutsu he has brought back some of the most ruthless people in history,plus some of his own "workers" that joined with Police forces are so frightened of his power some of them agreed to be his slaves and help him conquer the world!The sad part is nobody knows how he got here or how any of them got here...not even the good one that came!No one knows...except me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto series but,if I did...( A boy can dream right...)**_

_**So let's begin...**_

**Chapter 1:**

**How it all started...**

"Ugh! I just don't understand! Why is everyone so afraid of Kabuto?! I mean, he can't be _that_ strong!" My mother said angrily, washing the dishes.

"Mom, he has a tail and horns! With a snake tongue! How is he _not_ strong?"

"If he is so strong, why does he have people guarding him? I mean,okay, _sure_ people need protection...but he's using people like Jack the Ripper and Hitler and Osama Bin Laden...even that guy that ate people! He has strong people guarding him so obviously he can't be strong if he needs that much protection!"

"I guess you're right...but what about the others? Like Naruto and Tenten?"

"I don't like some of them...like that retarded kid up the street! What's his name? Kiba? Yesterday, I saw him barking at the mailman...his _DOG_ wasn't even bothering the mailman."

"Yeah, but none of this would have happened if they never came from that -" I said, but abruptly stopped myself.

"That what, Jalen? Do you know anything about this?!"

"Umm...Yeah! I do! I'm done pretending I like I don't know; I _do_ know, but I'm not telling!"

"Is that right...?!" My mom mumbled threateningly, wiping her hands

"Just know they are my responsibility! I'll take care of them!"

"How?! You're only 14, and you will get hurt! It's either you tell me how they got here or I will-"

I interrupted her.

"You will what? _Stop me?!"_ I balled up my fists.

"Excuse you?!"

I sighed. "Never mind. I'm going to take a walk."

I walked outside looking for Naruto and Tenten so I could finally tell them how they got here...because the guilt was literally burning my throat...

I found them sitting beside a tree, so I approached them.

"Tenten, Naruto, I have to tell you two something that I should have told you guys a long time ago..."

"What is it, Jalen?" Tenten asked, walking toward me.

"I know how you guys got here..."

"**What?!** And you didn't say anything?! I would kill you if I didn't..." She trailed off, holding her head down with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, it all started when..."

_**~Flashback Starts~ **_

_"Jalen!" My friend shouted at me. "The newest Naruto Issue is out and man this might be the best one yet!"_

_"What happened?!"_

_"Well..."_

_He went on and on about the contents of the chapter, spoiling the surprise for me so I didn't buy it..._

_Suddenly, my watch started to beep. I looked down at it in curiosity. _

_"Oh no! We're late for school! And you know we have that field trip, so we better hurry!_

_We started running until we got to school, but we were too late...the bus left without us..._

_"Dang! We have to get to that trip!" I exclaimed, chasing after the bus..._

_My friend was panting heavily, running beside me. "Wh-what is so dang important about this trip?!"_

_"I paid my own money for this trip and I'm not gonna let my money go to waste!"_

_I turned my head to look at him..._

_**Pow!**_

_I ran into a stop sign and when I got back up from off the ground...we lost the bus!_

_"Dang! Now how are we going to get to the science lab?" My friend asked, looking at me with a sarcastic face..._

_"The trip is at the science lab?! Why didn't you tell me? My friend is the son of the head scientist there! I can get a ride from them...which one is it again?"_

_My friend raised his hand and slapped me in my face..._

_"It's me, you baka," he deadpanned, making the ugliest face in the world._

_"Oh...well how are we going to get there?"_

_"Don't worry. I know a shortcut, obviously," he said with a smirk on face..._

_**~At the Science lab~**_

_"Umm, excuse me, but I am the son of the head scientist and I need to tell him something. Where can I find him?"_

_"I'm sorry, but he's working with a group right now and I can't allow you access to his quarter, even if you are his son," the snarky lady explained._

_While the lady and my friend started arguing, I saw a man with a briefcase and a suit walk into a room titled '__**classified'.**__ He entered a very complex code to enter into the room!_

_"Come on, Jalen! This lady doesn't know what she's talking about. Let's just go upstairs and look for him ourselves," he said, turning around and yelling "I hope you get fired" to the lady as she picked up her phone, calling for security..._

_We found his father and our class asking him questions and him asking them questions as well..._

_"Okay class, let's see if you were paying attention to me and not paying attention to all the chemical combinations we passed along the way," he said with a cheerful smile. "How will it be possible for me to bend space and time to get to another dimension using nothing but a tool?"_

_Nobody raised their hands..._

_"Umm, cross dimensional portal?" I guessed out loud._

_"That's correct! Who is this kid? He's the only one out of over 200 schools to actually get that right!"_

_The security guard started pulling me and my friend away..._

_"Dad, tell them to let go of me and my friend."_

_"This is your friend, Michael? He's marvelous! It's okay, security; this is my son and his genius friend!" _

_"I'm a genius because I knew the answer to a question..?"_

_"Your a genius because you need over 290 IQ to get that question right! But now, I'm not so sure..." He tilted his head and tapped his chin. "Come see me after this presentation...I need to show you something"_

_"Umm, sounds a little molester-like, but okay..."_

_**~After the presentation.~**_

_"So Jalen. The only reason why I needed you to come was so you can help me with this. I don't have the formula to fix this "space time portal." That's why I brought you in here!"_

_"What about this?"_

_I gave him a formula that I remembered about when it was the serial number from a Naruto comic..._

_"Hmm, I might try this. Would you like to see it before you go?"_

_"Uh, sure!"_

_He added in the code and watched as it started to spark!_

_"It-It's working!"_

_A hand started to come out the portal!_

_"Ah!"_

_I saw as a body came body had a tail,and looked kinda like a man-snake...after that over 50 clay-like men came out and the head scientist fled in fear..._

_**~Flashback ends~**_

"I gave him the formula...the formula to even make you guys come here in the first place..."

"OK...I feel your pain, but here's something I need to tell you...Kabuto is in the white house, but most of the time he hides in the forest so he can work on bringing the entire war here!"

"Really?! I have to go stop him! If I don't, who will?! I have to go..."

I ran toward the forest leaving Tenten alone...

"Hmph."

**Poof!**

She grabs a walkie talkie...

"Master Kabuto, I know who the boy is...permission to engage?"

"Hn. That's not necessary. I'll just **KILL** him myself," he replied with a sinister laugh...

"But, you said we weren't gonna kill him..." The spy sounded worried.

"Its a small change of plans," he said nonchalantly, then abruptly hung up.

_**~At the whitehouse fence~**_

_It's very strange how lax the security is since kabuto took control. You'd believe that it'll be even more secured, but apparently if I was just able to walk straight up to the fence without any delay..._

**"Hey, stop right!"**

_**Authors note: Hello fans. Sadly this is end of my Naruto chapter for this week. Sorry it wasn't a lot , but I needed this chapter to, you know, give some explanation to the whole "concept" here...I promise no other will be this short...and make sure to COMMENT and come back to see chapter 2 of the end of the human race...**_

_**Adote! **_


End file.
